


Variable

by EstherA2J



Series: The Philosophy of John Locke [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Character Study, Deception, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple Personalities, NOT Johnlock, Observing, Word count: 150
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hardly noticed him at first, only observing the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variable

**Author's Note:**

> An excellent man, like precious metal, is in every way invariable; A villain, like the beams of a balance, is always varying, upwards and downwards.  
> ~John Locke

Molly liked him, because he noticed her. He was so sweet at first, so kind. Then he met Sherlock. She was angry with Sherlock for what he said, until she realized that Jim was the one she should be angry with, and so she ended it. It wasn’t Molly he had noticed, but Sherlock—she was just a way to get close to him.

John disliked him on sight. He couldn’t explain why, but somehow he knew there was something off about Molly’s new boyfriend. It wasn’t jealousy—no matter what it looked like. He knew right away that Jim was bad news.

Sherlock hardly noticed him at first, only observing the obvious. He kicked himself for that later—he should have been able to see through the deception, to see more than what Moriarty wanted him to see.

But how do you read someone who changes personalities like a girl changes earrings?

 


End file.
